Ebrios de Amor
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Microfic. Un OneShot muy cortitito con Candy y Terry. Reviews por favor y subo más micros como éste  :


"**Ebrios de amor"**

**Microfic**

**por Fabiola Grandchester**

Corría de lado a lado en la oficina. Todo era una locura. Matt me perseguía con una inmensidad de carpetas con presentaciones, que se le balanceaban en sus brazos y yo apenas lograba equilibrarme en los altos tacones con la maqueta que tenía en las manos.

-Aquí, aquí – gritó Matt.

-Olvídalo, la mesa es muy pequeña.

-¿Por qué el señor Grandchester no puede tener esta reunión en la sala de juntas? ¿Por qué aquí?

Era esa una buena pregunta, una muy buena pregunta.

-No lo sé, Matt – respondí sin aliento –, mi trabajo no es preguntarle.

Con una mano y ayudada de la cadera como me fue posible apoyé la enorme maqueta en una esquina del escritorio de mi jefe.

Era un amplísimo escritorio pero la maqueta era monumental.

-Tendremos que despejarlo – le dije a Matt.

Dejó él las carpetas sobre la alfombra y vino a ayudarme. Mientras removía los documentos vi de reojo el reloj.

-¡Mierda, Mathew! ¡Ya va a llegar!

Cinco minutos, santo cielo, tenía cinco minutos para dejar esto listo para mi jefe y los socios japoneses que lo acompañarían.

Con manos temblorosas los dos acomodamos la maqueta sobre el escritorio, hice una pila con los documentos que removí de él y corrí a la puerta lateral que daba a mi oficina.

Siendo yo asistente personal del señor Grandchester tenía ese apartado para mí, pero desde que había contratado a Matt lo compartíamos. Matt era mi asistente. Y si alguien cree que una asistente no necesita su propio asistente, es porque no conoce a mi jefe Terrence Grandchester.

-¡Mierda santa! ¡El elevador! – gritó Matt y yo también escuché el sonido característico de las puertas al abrirse.

Volví corriendo a donde él estaba para tomar lo que había quedado, con una sola mano sostenía todo contra mi pecho, y con la otra puse la cafetera a funcionar en un extremo, verifiqué que hubiera hielo, que el contenedor de brandy no tuviera menos de tres cuartos de la bebida. Tres cuartos como mínimo tenían que ser o ya lo veríamos al señor Grandchester en todo su esplendor.

-¡Vete, Vete! – le dije a Matt entregándole lo que sostenía con las manos.

Pálido y con los ojos desorbitados tomó aquello y corrió como desquiciado hacia nuestra oficina. Vi como en cámara lenta como entró él y luego quise detener lo que ocurriría a continuación pero no pude; sólo alcancé a cerrar los ojos y esperar. Sonó el portazo, terriblemente fuerte, detrás de Matt, y estaba yo apenas recomponiéndome cuando escuché la puerta a mi espalda abrirse.

Me paralicé en mi lugar, congelé una sonrisa y di la vuelta suavemente.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó él tan pronto puso pie adentro.

-¿Qué fue qué, señor Grandchester? – procuré mantener la sonrisa aunque mi corazón latía como endemoniado.

-Ese ruido… olvídalo – pareció dudar, pero luego giró sobre sus talones –. Adelante, señores.

Entraron siguiéndolo tres hombres japoneses impecablemente vestidos.

-Mi asistente, la señorita White – me presentó mi jefe.

-Encantada – dije yo caminando hacia ellos.

Uno de ellos extendió la mano para estrechar la mía, me sorprendió, pero lo saludé igualmente.

-Tanto gusto – dijo él en un español perfecto.

-Tiene usted una asistente muy guapa – dijo el otro saludándome.

-Muy cierto – dijo mi jefe –, pero principalmente es eficiente como nadie, la clave de mi éxito realmente.

Me entristecieron sus palabras, porque él halagaba mi mente, no mi cuerpo. Y que me parta un rayo pero para él yo quería ser también bonita y no nomas inteligente. Sueno demente ya lo sé; pero soy mujer y parte de mi tarea es tener ese tipo de demenciales contradicciones.

Sonreí para los caballeros y me dispuse a retirarme mientras ellos se sentaban en la salita dispuesta a un extremo de la habitación.

-Quédate, White – dijo mi jefe.

Aclaré la garganta pues todavía estaba alterada por tanta corredera de antes, y tomé asiento en el sofá donde estaba él, sólo que del otro extremo.

-¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar? – pregunté.

-Llama a Matt – dijo Grandchester –, que él se encargue, quiero que tú escuches esto.

Hice tal como ordenó y pronto, obra de Matt, todos tuvieron una bebida en mano. Le agradecí con los ojos cuando me entregó un enorme vaso de cristal lleno de agua, seguía agotadísima. Toda la mañana habíamos hecho malabares para tener las cosas listas y casi no lo lográbamos.

Cuando Matt se retiró inició la negociación. El asunto a tratar era una compra que mi jefe quería hacer. Quería comprar la compañía constructora de la cual el señor Matsé era accionista mayoritario y presidente de la junta directiva, y estaba poniendo sobre la mesa una muy buena oferta, pero ellos no estaban muy convencidos.

Terminó la reunión sin que se llegara a ningún acuerdo, a pesar de que les gustó mucho la idea que tenía Industrias Grandchester para renovar Matsé y Compañía, la cual estaba plasmada en la maqueta que observaron con gran agrado. Les gustaba pero tenían esperanzas de salvar la compañía de otras formas.

-¿Crees que los perdimos? – me susurró mi jefe todavía sonriéndole a Matse, su Gerente General y su asesor financiero que se perdían tras las puertas del elevador.

Hicimos un movimiento con la mano, los dos sonriéndoles, hasta que las puertas se cerraron y giramos sobre nuestros talones. Anduvimos hasta su oficina con paso hastiado.

-No nos pases llamadas – le dijo Grandchester a Bridgit, su secretaria.

Cuando le dimos la espalda, la vi sobre el hombro y como estaba viéndolo a él mordiéndose los labios, la reprendí con la mirada. Se tambaleó en su silla y giró de inmediato componiendo la postura. Eso de mirar así al jefe no era una actitud apropiada en absoluto.

-No los ha perdido – le dije a mi jefe tan pronto cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Esta va a ser una larga noche – dijo él dirigiéndose al bar.

Porque tenía como plazo hasta la medianoche para que se anunciara la compra o el préstamo con el que pensaban salvarla fuera aceptado. Si ninguna de las dos cosas ocurría se iría a remate por los proveedores, y comprarla por partes triplicaría la oferta que estaba haciendo Industrias Grandchester. La compraría de cualquier manera, pero era una fuga innecesaria de capital.

-¿Por qué dices que no los hemos perdido? – me preguntó llevándose a los labios la copa de coñac que se acababa de servir.

Sacudí la cabeza negando y fui hasta él. Le quite la copa de las manos.

-Ya tomó una, señor.

-¿Y qué?

-Está tomando medicamento, señor.

-Nada importante.

-Es un analgésico y se contraindica el alcohol – lo sabía porque el día anterior se había lastimado un brazo en el club, era algo leve pero le había conseguido un analgésico y lo había tomado por la noche. Todavía no pasaba el efecto de veinticuatro horas.

-White – amenazó con la voz alejando la copa de mí.

-Señor, por favor. No me obligue a tratarlo como un infante porque lo haré.

Me miró con el reto en los ojos y le sostuve la mirada. Yo no había ido a Yale a estudiar finanzas y luego un posgrado en derecho mercantil para terminar como su niñera. Pero tenía trabajando con él tres años y todos los días era lo mismo. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo, era implacable, orgulloso, exitoso al máximo, capaz de lo imposible; pero en el fondo era un niño; caprichoso y rebelde como un crío.

Al final se dio por vencido y dejó la copa sobre la barra. Le serví un vaso de agua que tomó a regañadientes.

-Quiero a Matsé y compañía – dijo desplomándose en uno de los sofás. Y sí, sonaba como un niño.

-Y lo tendrá, no lo ha perdido – quise tranquilizarlo mientras me sentaba frente a él.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Tengo algunos contactos.

Le guiñé un ojo.

-¿Qué clase de contactos? – preguntó.

Alguien que trabaja en el compañía aseguradora, no aprobarán ese crédito sin que el seguro cubra al menos veinte años, y no lo harán, lo sé – guiñé de nuevo.

-¿Algún ex novio?

-De hecho, sí – acepté.

Se removió en su asiento.

-¿Así que no lo aprobarán? – dijo pensativamente.

-Noup.

-¿Estás segura de tu fuente?

-Muy segura.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Tanto que aposté con él.

-¿Qué apostaste?

-Si me mintió nunca le tomaré una llamada otra vez.

-¿Y si dijo la verdad?

-Me voy con él a los Hamptons el fin de semana.

-¿Qué? – sus ojos azules se abrieron al extremo.

Supe el motivo de su alarma, y me levanté de un salto.

-No, no me puede decir que me necesita este fin de semana – alcé la voz ligeramente – hace tres meses que lo pedí como parte de mis vacaciones.

-Pero para ir a una boda.

-Pues la boda era de mi prima y la canceló.

-Así que no hay boda.

-No, no la hay.

-Hay Hamptons.

-Así es.

-Bien, está bien – dijo finalmente y volví a sentarme.

Cuando estuve sentada otra vez lo vi mirar de reojo al bar, con el vaso de agua en las manos, estaba midiendo sus posibilidades, lo sabía. Pero se dio por vencido y tomó un sorbo de agua.

-¿Y por qué te vas con un ex novio de fin de semana? – soltó.

-Porque ya no recuerdo por qué terminamos.

-Y quieres volver.

-Él quiere y… sí, yo también.

-¿Entonces por qué ponerle un señuelo?

-Lo hace más interesante.

-No lo dudo. Pero entonces hagámoslo más interesante.

-¿Cómo?

-Espera.

Se levantó y tomó el teléfono. Llamó a Matsé. Había una cláusula en el contrato que Matsé se había negado a considerar siquiera. Establecía que Grandchester sería quien designaría al presidente de la mesa directiva en la constructora, para ocupar él mismo el puesto, obviamente, pero Matsé insistía en que, de hacerse la venta, permaneciera el puesto como sitio a ser votado entre accionistas.

Casi se me salen los ojos cuando lo escuché hablando con Matsé. Estaba diciéndole que retiraba su oferta a menos que cediera en ese punto. Si él no podía ser presidente de la mesa directiva entonces no había trato. Luego colgó.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso? – le pregunté cuando se sentó.

-Estás muy segura de que tu… amigo… ha dicho la verdad. Así que Matsé no tendrá más remedio que aceptar mi oferta y bajo mis términos.

-Es muy arriesgado.

-Confías en él tanto como para irte con él, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí.

-Bien, pues esto es un negocio solamente.

-Buen punto.

Aún así, me parecía muy arriesgado.

Pero observándolo, tan despreocupado como se veía, entendí que él no había llegado a donde está siendo cauteloso y dubitativo. Industrias Grandchester era un emporio internacional, con negocios no sólo en bienes raíces, sino también en la industria alimentaria, en la de entretenimiento, en electrónica; tenía hasta una filial que se dedicaba a la difusión cultural, otra en farmacéutica y otra en la industria de la moda; así que si él decía que una cosa se hacía de una forma, era porque así tenía que ser.

A sus treinta y cinco años Forbes lo había tenido desde hace seis años entre las personas más acaudaladas del mundo, este año ocupaba el décimo cuarto sitio, de todo el mundo, así que ser el catorce era mucho, pero mucho, decir.

Además, claro, de ser rabiosamente apuesto. Apuesto hasta que te dolían los ojos y el cuerpo, y te temblaban las manos porque se morían por tocarlo sólo para comprobar que era real. Y no una alucinación de tu pequeña mente enferma y deseosa de hombre.

Permanecí por su petición la tarde entera en su despacho, esperando la resolución final. Tenía mi portátil a un costado de su escritorio y él se dedicó a lo suyo en su computadora.

Me levanté cuando se llegó la hora de salida.

-Sólo voy con Matt – señalé cuando se removió él al ver que me levantaba –, sé que no me puedo ir todavía, sólo voy con él.

Soltó una larga exhalación, aunque sin decir nada, y se relajó de nuevo en su silla mientras yo cruzaba el umbral hacia mi oficina y de Matt.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? – me preguntó Matt, ya junto a su auto, despidiéndonos por el día.

-No lo sé – sacudí la cabeza.

Matt, además de mi asistente ya por dos años era mi mejor amigo, el único de hecho; pues con Grandchester se trabaja las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días por semana, cincuenta y dos semanas al año.

-Candy – me dijo él tocándome el hombro – dile lo que sientes.

-Imposible, nada de eso.

-Estás enamorada de él, no es el fin del mundo, díselo.

-¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo crees que va a tomarlo? Seré una tonta más de las mil que se enamoran de él todos los días.

-Quién sabe, a mí me parece que él—

-Matt, por favor.

-Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces. El hombre te trata más que como su subordinada, como su socia, y no para ahí, a veces te trata como sólo se trata a una esposa; te pide opinión para todo, no sólo de negocios, sino en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. No lo niegues. Se comportan como marido y mujer.

-No me digas esas cosas – mecí la cabeza, porque la idea no me hacía feliz, en realidad me dolía.

-Candy, es la verdad. Seguro que también está enamorado de ti pero no sabe cómo decirlo.

-Si no sabe cómo decirlo es porque no lo siente.

-No seas tan exigente con el pobre tipo.

-Si lo sintiera lo haría.

-Tal vez tiene miedo al rechazo.

-¿Grandchester? ¿miedo? – vi a Matt a los ojos –. Ese hombre no sabe lo que es eso.

-Candy, es sólo humano, un hombre normal, lo tienes en un pedestal.

-No lo tengo yo, él se subió solito.

-Dile lo que sientes. Seguro piensa que no sientes lo mismo.

-¡Pero si se me nota a millas!

-Eso no es verdad – negó –, ya te lo he dicho. No le coqueteas, no le sonríes, no le insinúas nada, le hablas de usted.

-Porque es lo correcto.

-¡Casi te portas como un hombre junto a él! Te lo estoy diciendo. Y para colmo de males, ¡le hablas de otros hombres! Y ni siquiera es mentira, de verdad te irás de fin de semana con Steven; ¿en qué cabeza cabe esperar que se te declare? ¡Pues si no es tonto! ¡Le mandas mil señales de que no estás disponible para él! Sólo un lunático se lanzaría en esas circunstancias.

-Si me amara lucharía por mí – refuté –, me forzaría a verlo, no tendría miedo al rechazo, daría la pelea contra todo lo aparente.

-Lo tienes en un pedestal, no cabe duda – sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo ganas de emborracharme – dije de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo ganas de perderme en alcohol y cantar canciones adoloridas y llorar mi mal de amores.

-Ay, Candy – sonrió.

Pero luego pareció recordar algo, fue al portaequipajes de su auto, lo abrió y sacó una botella como de un litro de un líquido que parecía agua, aunque era evidente que no lo era.

-Tómala – dijo Matt entregándome la botella –. Es para que brindes esta noche. Pero brinda con él, aunque sea una copa porque si te vas el fin de semana con Steven, y lo más probable es que lo hagas, significará que pronto dejarás de ser libre para hacer estas cosas.

Lo miré un largo momento, con la botella en manos, tenía razón. Steven quería casarse conmigo, ya lo había dicho, y ese precisamente había sido el motivo por el cual habíamos roto casi tres años atrás; porque él quería casarse y yo acababa de empezar mi trabajo con Grandchester y estaba sumida en ello.

Y una cosa me había dicho Steven ahora que había vuelto a buscarme. Quería todavía casarse conmigo.

Y era obvio para los dos, y también para Matt, que si me iba con él este fin de semana (lo de la apuesta era una excusa nada más) pero si decidía irme con él estaría así dándole el sí a su propuesta. Y estaríamos casados antes de que terminara el año. Lo que no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

Él me quería, era un buen hombre, nos llevábamos estupendamente, y quizás era momento de que dejara mis ilusiones de adolescente y soltara esta tonta ilusión por mi jefe. Los cuentos de hadas no se vuelven realidad. Y esta princesa, yo, estaba ya por cumplir los treinta y dos, así que era ya momento de crecer. Crecer de una buena vez. De una buena y maldita vez.

Pero no supe por qué la idea me llenó los ojos de agua.

-Brinda con él – dijo Matt –, a manera de despedida. Te lo debes.

Mierda, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

-Y no te preocupes – dijo mi amigo luego de darme un abrazo, ya tras el volante y echando marcha atrás en el estacionamiento – es un tipo de sake muy peculiar, no tiene el más mínimo gusto de alcohol, es de arroz y frutas, y se siente muy frutal y dulce, así que no te lastimará para beber. Aunque ten cuidado – me advirtió – porque es muy fuerte. Un par de copas y estarás fuera de ti misma.

Y con esa advertencia se fue. Tenía que tener eso en mente. Yo nunca tomo alcohol, esta cosa podría ponerme muy mal en minutos.

Pero a pesar de eso decidí que lo haría. Esta noche brindaría con Terry, como me gustaba llamarlo en mi mente, a manera de despedida.

Estuve muy nerviosa el resto de la tarde, tamborileando en el teclado de mi computadora, con él al frente mío, absorto en lo suyo, hasta que vi la hora en el reloj de la pared. Las once.

Quedaba una hora solamente para el cierre del trato. Y la señal de mi apuesta. ¿Me iría con Steven este fin de semana, poniendo así prácticamente ya la fecha de la boda, o no?

Resultó que sí.

Escasos minutos después de las once llamó el apoderado de Matsé para aceptar la propuesta bajo los nuevos términos de mi jefe, y enseguida llegó un fax con el contrato modificado y firmado. Estaba hecho. Y cuando vi los papeles salir del facsímil juro que se me rompía el corazón. Con un carajo, ya me estaba volviendo loca.

-Listo – dijo mi jefe cuando firmó a su vez y lo regresó por fax, desplegó una enorme sonrisa –. Está hecho.

Asentí sonriendo tan hipócritamente como pude y fui a mi bolso. Si un momento era ideal para esa botella, era éste.

Serví dos copas y le llevé una a él.

-¿Ya puedo tomar alcohol? – dijo con la travesura en la voz.

-Ya – respondí – ya se cumplieron las veinticuatro horas.

-Estupendo. ¿Y de dónde sacaste esta botella, White?

-La dejó Matt.

Dio un sorbo a su copa. Lo saboreó un momento en los labios.

-Interesante elección – dijo.

-Tómelo con precaución, dijo Matt que es muy fuerte.

Di un trago yo, casi con miedo. Pero era tal como había dicho, muy frutal, muy dulce, no tenía el menor dejo alcohólico, aunque me sentí mareada de pronto, muy ligeramente. Porque sí era fuerte, no había duda. Tomé valor y le di otro trago.

-¿Quieres emborracharte? – me preguntó él.

-Tal vez – y con eso terminé mi copa.

-Te sirvo más – dijo, y me sirvió de inmediato.

-¿No evitarás que me emborrache?

-Bueno, ya estás tuteándome, así que no, no lo evitaré – sonrió –. Además creo que tenemos mucho por qué celebrar.

-¿Ah, sí? – dije tomando otro sorbo de la copa, dejándola a la mitad.

-Sí.

Me guió hasta la salita y nos sentamos una frente a otro. Colocó él la botella en la mesa entre los dos.

-¿Y qué es eso que tenemos que celebrar? – pregunté terminando mi copa.

-Permíteme – dijo mientras la llenaba otra vez. Juro que a mí ya me daba vueltas el cuarto.

La llenó y la traje a mis labios de nuevo mientras él decía.

-Pues esta noche yo he ganado un gran negocio, y tú un marido.

-¿Cómo? – lo miré.

-Es lo más evidente que ese ex tuyo, ¿cómo se llama?

-Steven.

-Es evidente que Steven – dijo –, si ha vuelto por ti es porque lo quiere todo. Y ese fin de semana en los Hamptons es sólo simbólico de un compromiso mayor, además de que la apuesta es simbólica también, ¿no?

Mierda, él lo sabía todo. Así de inteligente era el condenado. Borracha como nunca, dejé la copa en la mesa.

-Más, Terry – dije tartamudeando y no sólo porque estaba ebria.

Me sirvió mi cuarta copa. Y él se sirvió la segunda.

-Espera – dijo, se apresuró a beber de un solo sorbo, luego sirvió de nuevo, bebió y luego otra vez –. Ya, estamos al mismo nivel.

-Bien – sonreí y me llevé la copa a la boca, la engullí toda y él hizo lo mismo.

Fuimos por la quinta después, luego la sexta. Yo ya no veía, lo juro. No es que estuviera borracha, es que estaba perdida. Estaba ebria hasta la coronilla. Y todavía me sirvió más y yo me la tomé. Y así seguimos los dos hasta que se acabó la botella.

Estaba tan borracha que ya no podía ni hablar. El colmo fue cuando empecé a llorar.

-Ey, ey – dijo y se vino a sentar conmigo.

Me rodeó con un brazo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Porque no me quieres!

Y si alguien había dudado que estuviera ebria hasta las enaguas, con esa frase bastó.

-¿Cómo dices? – sonrió ligeramente.

¡Y que me parta un rayo, era hermoso el maldito! ¡Sonriendo era un condenado príncipe! ¡Y también cuando no sonreía!

-¡Desgraciado! – le dije a un palmo de su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-Nadie tiene derecho a ser tan guapo, ¡demonios!

Soltó una risita y me abrazó apoyándome en su pecho. Pero me separé un poco para hablar.

-¡Pero no creas que por eso te quiero! – dije gritando, embrutecida.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No! si estás bello como un ángel, o mejor ¡un demonio! Pero no es eso nada más.

-Vaya, qué bien.

-¿Sí? – y yo estaba llorando, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Supongo que de tristeza, de amor, de que me casaría con otro porque él no me quería, o tal vez de tanto alcohol. No sé ni por qué, pero lloraba. Mejor dicho, berreaba.

-¡Estoy berreando! – grité.

-Ya lo veo – sonrió precioso como un bandido –, ¿pero por qué?

-¡Porque no me quieres!

-Sí te quiero – y su cara se volvió seria al extremo.

-¿Qué?

-Que sí te quiero. No, es más, te amo.

-¿Qué?

-Basta, terminemos esta conversación por la mañana.

Y con eso me besó.

Se me lanzó encima, literalmente, separó mis piernas, me desnudó, se desnudó él mismo, con ese cuerpo de angustiosa perfección, pero justo antes de entrar, susurró.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-¡Oh, con un carajo! – grité –. ¡Házmelo o te juro que seré yo la que abuse de ti!

Soltó una risita, y luego lo hizo finalmente.

Todo fue una niebla después, pero no por el alcohol, sino por tanto placer. Fue mejor que como me lo había imaginado, muchísimo mejor.

Luego de varias vueltas descansamos desnudos en el sofá, despertar con la cabeza en su hombro y rodeada de sus brazos fue la gloria. La gloria en vida, lo juro.

Pero entonces me llegó la realidad de lo que habíamos hecho. Me levanté apresurada, puse los pies sobre la alfombra y tanteé buscando mis zapatos, pero antes de encontrarlos, sentí sus manos en mis hombros, desde atrás, y me jaló de regreso a él sin contemplaciones.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó –. ¿Tan pronto te vas de mí?

-Señor Grandchester, esto ha sido un error. Hemos hecho muy mal.

-¿Tú crees? – hablaba a media voz –. A mí me pareció que lo hicimos muy bien. Muy, pero muy, bien – mordisqueaba mi cuello.

-No, pero es que el trabajo—

-Cuando nos casemos puedes seguir trabajando conmigo, pero como mi socia.

-Pero señor Grandchester.

-Deja de llamarme así, mujer – me colocó de espaldas y se alzó sobre mí, besando mi frente y mejillas –. Desde ahora Terry y nada más. O puedes llamarme amor mío, amado mío, esposo mío, algo en ese rubro.

-Pero es que… oh Dios – me calló con sus besos.

-Nada. ¿Acaso no has visto que no he salido con nadie desde que te contraté? ¿Que no ha sido obvio que me he estado quemando por ti cada minuto?

-No, no, porque yo, y usted – otro beso que me silenció, introdujo la lengua en mi boca y cerré los ojos ahogada de delicia, luego fue a mi cuello y tomé aire profundamente –. Anoche, señor Grandchester, yo me disculpo porque fue… la bebida… tanto beber—

-¿Estás diciendo que no me amas? – sus ojos azules me miraron casi llameando furiosos.

-No, sí. Digo sí, ya sabes que sí, Terry – me vencí –. Sí te amo.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero es que no es correcto.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Fue el alcohol, señor Grandchester, usted no estaba pensando en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Así que es eso?

Se separó de mí y se levantó. Mierda santa, vi su trasero, cerré los ojos impresionada por la visión.

Era redondo, firme y esponjocito; Dios, Terry tiene el mejor trasero del mundo. De campeonato. Y alto, de amplia espalda y brazos muy largos y definidos. No es musculoso avasallador, pero sí muy firme y definido. Y yo que creía que era bello, pero al verlo desnudo, ¡bestia! ¡Ovación y que griten las multitudes!

Que en pocas palabras, el tipo está buenérrimo. Que todo lo que debe ser un hombre, Terry lo es. Que todo como debe verse un hombre Terry se ve. Y que todo lo que debe de hacer un hombre con su mujer Terry ¡te lo hace!

De pronto me acordé de las cosas que sabe hacer con ese cuerpo, y la manera como sus manotas me agarraron por todas partes, y como a veces me cargaba como si no pesara nada, me levantaba todo macho y fuertote, ¡papito!

Como cuando me llevó cargando a la pared, con mis piernas en su cintura, y él sujetándome por el derriere y así, en vilo, sosteniéndome, me dio una y otra vez hasta que me jalé el pelo y casi me lo arranco a puños de tanto que me gustó. Juro que para este momento, nomás de acordarme ya me temblaban las piernas.

Luego lo sentí recostarse otra vez a mi lado en el sofá. Tenía la botella en la mano.

-Mi vida, abre los ojos – pidió.

Y cuando lo hice vi la botella a centímetros de mi cara.

-¿Qué dice ahí? – señaló con un largo dedo la etiqueta.

Leí, pero no lo podía creer.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? – preguntó.

Asentí muda sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Así es – dijo él –. No tiene ni una sola gota de alcohol, lo que Matt te dejó anoche no es más que jugo frutal y esencia de arroz. Pudo engañarte porque nunca bebes. Pero nunca estuviste ebria, ni yo tampoco. Así que deja eso de que no es posible y que estuvo mal y pongamos una fecha para la boda. Y por supuesto, puedes olvidarte de todos los Steven del mundo, porque eres mía ahora y no voy a soltarte.

Y con eso me besó otra vez.

**FIN**

**Octubre 04, 2012. **

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
